


Tag Team

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer





	Tag Team

**Tag Team**

**A/N: 2017 Go Chi fan-art award winner SaiyanB for K/CC. For her two pictures that tied for winning. Please check out Maaikawriter for the contest and SaiyanB on tumblr for their artwork and contributions.**

"Are you ready love?" A voice purred as a pair of fingers ran through a thick black mane of spikes, one leg dangling over a broad male chest covered in a saiyan breastplate while the other just rested over his shoulder.

Dressed almost exactly like him except instead of wearing just the breastplate she wore a full expanded shoulder guards, not that it didn't diminish her powerful physique. Her muscles were no longer toned and refined, she had a layer of thick bulging muscles exposed from her biceps down her forearms and from midway down from her thighs a down to her ankles. Her hands and feet covered in orange and dark blue armor plates.

Sitting overtop her  _partner's_ shoulders her hair pushed up into a large bun held together by a gold tiara band with what couldn't fit neatly in place fell behind her ears resting overtop her shoulderguards.

Dragging her fingers upwards from the black spandex underarmour to his chin she could already feel the heavy perspiration from their 'warm up' still on his skin. She didn't need to look down as she could feel each subtle thrumming of his ki as his hand reached up and grabbed at her back. His fingers pressing hard enough to be felt through her armor.

"Ladies and gentlemen! For another one of our premier events for the great pleasure of so many of you!" The crackle from the speakers was quickly overwhelmed by the roar of the massive crowd.

"We have the saiyan Kakarot and his Earthling wife Chi-Chi coming in from the south blue gate!"

A flicker and flash from massive spotlights spun and aimed towards the now opened doorway, the entrance flashing several different colors as smoke escaped and blasted into the air as the entire coliseum they entered erupted into a roaring sea of cheering and whistling.

"It's nearly been over a year since this incredible duo joined up and we're looking forward to another awe inspiring night of carnage aren't we folks!"

Walking inside Kakarot's tail swished around in front of him as a swelling grin spread over his lips as he glanced upwards towards his wife's head as the two of them received their continuous ovation.

Signs with their faces, names held up on posts and others wearing shirts with their names decorated the crowd. They had long become crowd favorites for over a year since they had married one another, the idea of a husband and wife duo had been a huge hit with many of the lower class viewers and those higher up enjoyed the deviation from the normal single combat into the display of martial arts that two people working together could do.

Not that he had intended on marrying Chi-Chi, but her sheer determination, beauty, and spirit won him over… after she punched him through a wall when he let his guard down for a moment. It was in that moment he found a worthy wife. Sure there were all kinds of women willing to throw themselves at him for his status as a arena fighter and devilish good looks.

But he didn't want that.

Ever since he'd arrived here he'd wanted  _something_ or  _someone._ He'd been alone since his ship had been intercepted while he was still a baby.

Shaking himself from his thought's Kakarot felt Chi-Chi rise up and stand atop both of his shoulder's. Throwing her hands into the air and unleashing a spectacle of rippling pink ki energy outwards from her palms just like fireworks.

Drawing herself upwards on one foot she now walked along Kakarot's outstretched arm as she did some very  _sensual_ stretching. One leg slipped around the muscular appendage as she rested both of her palms on his shoulders before taking her other leg and planting it on the other hand of Kakarot which now stretched out for her. Completely inverting herself, Chi-Chi's hair and small bun dropped in front of her husband's vision.

"I love you babe." Kakarot purred as she grinned raising both of her legs upwards together while both of her hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

With a smile she pressed a chaste kiss against his lips as she dropped her body forward, using his neck as a grip she then went completely horizontal from his face before turning her body and swinging her legs upwards.

Tucking into a flip she stretched back out and landed with a flop in Kakarot's arms, posing as if she were laying down at the beach in the summer.

"You're quite the woman Chi."

Raising a brow at him with a playful grin on her lips she drew her fingers to cup his chin. "Oh?"

"You have no idea how much i'm going to smack that tight ass of yours once I have you in my bed tonight."

Her hand lightly smacked him across the face, a minor sting was felt but he only grinned more. "There will be none of that not with-"

Cut off by the blaring of a large horn, Chi-Chi righted herself back up on Kakarot's shoulder. The other competition had entered the field.

"The challengers have finally arrived!" The voice of the announcer was only joined by a chorus of boo's and other choice vocabulary as about a dozen different aliens walked into the main floor.

"Now, now as pathetic as they look give them a chance, as we all know the eastern quadrant of our glorious empire is rife with such  _revolutionaries,_ " Breaking into a laugh himself as the announcer tried to compose himself as he all but mocked those being lead onto the arena floor. "We have quite the collection, several foolish Golems from the outer reaches."

Kakarot and Chi-Chi could both look from their position and see the large rock like beings of varying shades of gray, blue and purple. Some looked like metal, another looked exactly like a living rock with quartz and other gems in its body.

"Of course, we also have some other other arrivals. Direct your attention to the group of so called 'monks' from the Wei planet." Four bald men dressed in almost traditional buddhist style attire, equipped with staves and fist weapons. Ranging from knuckles to wrapped spikes in pieces of leather.

A flashing mess of lights and fireworks erupted all around the inner circle of the arena as a large holographic image appeared from the ground. A feminine image appeared standing in a billowing white dress rising up from the ground with long flowing white hair and aquamarine skin, hooves, and penetrating violet glowing eyes. "Sorry to intrude loyal subjects of the empire I am here to deliver a message from our glorious emperor and ruler." The hologram rotated slowly in a circle in front of all of them, "a pledge of thanks and a voucher for two hundred credits for those in attendance to bid on tonight's events as the plundering of these rebel worlds has netted a surplus of riches that all of those in the empire can bear fruit from." The image pulled some of her white hair and tucked it behind one of her horns escaping from her head. "Please enjoy yourself loyal subjects as our glorious Lord rewards your loyalty and participation in these games."

Without any other fanfare the hologram projection exploded into dust leaving a series of screeching cheers as the rabble from the crowd went into a frenzy having been gifted a lump of cash to spend and be merry with for the evening. Good entertainment, free money, and the environment ready to erupt into celebration what was those in attendance to do.

Chi-Chi flipped herself down to the ground as Kakarot moved behind her. The slow steady march across the stadium floor drew the crowd back to them. Signaling for a microphone the female warrior waited as it was launched into the air and caught by her hand with one single motion. Tossing back her hair as Kakarot loosely wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately as she took to pumping up the crowd. "Alright who gets to suffer first?"

Her words rising a chorus of cheers as they stood at the center of the arena, where those sent in to fight them had not moved. None eager to begin fighting the Tag Team husband and wife of the arena.

Raising up her finger she pointed to the far right side towards the Golems. The crowd was a dull roar and Chi-Chi nodded her head. Moving her finger then towards the Monks, again there was a still very low cry.

Smirking Kakarot leaned against his wife's cheek and spoke into the mic. "How about all of them at once?"

The entire arena shook as the very crowd erupted in a single massive outcry. Chanting, screaming, yelling, all of them reaching that crescendo as Kakarot chuckled, his voice almost muted by the crowd.

Chi-Chi looked at him her lips slightly pouting. "You're spoiling them."

Chuckling he kissed her forehead. "Not as much as I spoil you." Pulling back a smile on his lips as Chi-Chi smiled back at him. The short moment was over quickly as their eyes turned back towards those that had been presented as the evening's entertainment.

Drawing back his arms from her waist he raised them up into the air, flexing his muscles as his tail coiled back around his waist. His eyes flicked down to Chi-Chi who crouched slightly with her knees and crossed her forearms over her chest.

In unison husband and wife released a scream both of their ki aura's flashing together. Kakarot's a brilliant blue and Chi-Chi's a light red. The ground around them shook as both of their aura's burst. Swirling and mixing together as both of their energies flowed with the other.

"It's about to begin folks! Who's ready to see some destruction?" The speakers rang as the crowd all watched the rising powers in the arena.

Those sentenced for the crime is treason against the empire looked to one another. With a slight nod, the monks from Wei exploded forwards. Their feet barely skimming along the ground as they reached their opponents, each direction covered as two swung their long staves from both sides and two drove in from the front and back.

A crack echoed from the center as all four blows struck but missed its desired target as the two auras flared together becoming a blazing purple aura. "You know I heard a lot about these Wei fighters." Kakarot smirked as his forearm and palm blocked the two blows. His wife in a mirror position of his own.

"Oh?" Chi-Chi said her voice partially straining as she held back the attacks. "What did you hear honey?"

A smirk spread over his lips, "They are renowned ki focused users, allowing them to strike with great intensity in their attacks. More specifically they can put all the energy of one attack focus it into a single point. Like a finger," He grunted as he shoved back the two on his side. "Or their weapons!" Grasping Chi-Chi's shoulders he shoved his feet into both of the Wei monk's face knocking them backwards as female hands wrapped around his arm. Spinning around and carrying his wife his other locked overtop her fingers. She held firm whipping in a single motion into the faces of the two who had been rebuked by Kakarot's strength. Her foot catching one across the chin spinning him around in a full circle from the force as Chi-Chi released herself into a ball smashing into the other's guard before springing backwards.

Landing in his arm with a fluid motion Kakarot reset himself in position, the two protecting the other's backs as the entire crowd applauded the spectacle before them. " _Team! Team! Team!"_

The noise began to grow in fervor as truly they were the only 'real' team in the arena. Most were forced to fight together out of obligation or survival. Unlike these two.

The Wei monk's managed to get back to their feet, some of their heads were still spinning and unable to comprehend just what had happened. Their attack should've worked…

But as they did several other alien's that had been tossed along with them now moved into another position. "Rest… let us have a shot." Most of them looked humanoid, with either horns, larger eyes, oddly shaped heads just to differentiate them if not by varying colors.

"Careful, there not weak." One of the monk's said wiping his lip.

One of the alien's snorted through his nose, a large golden ring looped through his nose. "Of course, why wouldn't the marry murder's not be." Unleashing a bellow like a bull his arms raised he charged forwards.

"I'm not dying in here! Not to you!" He cried his large fist pulled back as he swung.

Kakarot's arm shot up to block the blow his feet digging into the ground as he was pushed back, but he still only chuckled. "Good thing she'll be the one to do it!"

The man watched as the black haired woman ran up the saiyan's back, dropping forwards. His body and mass carried him over and between the two as he remained suspended for a brief moment before he was struck at the same time.

Kakarot's fist punched through one side while Chi-Chi's did the same. Both of their blows connecting inside nearly tearing him in half as he fell between the two all but dead before hitting the ground.

"Monsters!"

"Gladiator filth!"

"You're just fucking killers!"

The pair didn't flinch to their words. Chi-Chi stood atop her husband's shoulders as the massive Golem figures trundled their way forwards. Though slow, they obviously hadn't been sent here for being weak.

The largest golem, standing nearly fourteen feet smashed his knuckles together. "Crush…" Was all it said as it slowly began to jog forwards. It's feet causing the dirt to fly into the air with each thunderous step.

"Ka-!" Chi-Chi started her hands moving behind her back.

"Me-Ha!" Kakarot continued as as his own body mirrored Chi-Chi's but the two remained in perfect alignment with the other.

"Ha-Me!" Chi-Chi yelled as the giant didn't stop nearly fifty yards away.

The wei monk's saw the swirling energy and waved to the golem. "Stop! STOP!"

"Together-!" Kakarot yelled as he threw his hands forwards alongside Chi-Chi who cried out with him. The two beams spiraled together like a drill until merging into a massive ki attack.

Exploding violently, the golem all but became shrapnel as it's body was scattered in bits and pieces, killing two of the other aliens from the impact of the blast and the large chunks of living rock that penetrated their flesh.

The couple didn't get to enjoy the moment as they were beset again on all sides by the remaining aliens. But back to back, shoulder to shoulder.

Hand in hand these two were ready for anything.

Kakarot caught another monk with his fist, his tail wrapped around Chi-Chi's waist as he brought her around, her legs catching the attacker with an upward kick sending him crashing into an ally. Both hitting the dirt as Chi-Chi rolled up her saiyan's back.

The Golem that tried to grapple with the saiyan didn't see it coming as an armored foot crashed into his head driving it into the ground as Chi-Chi was wrapped back up in Kakarot's arms before flaring his ki and taking to the sky for a moment. The pair spiraled in the air, banking around the crowd as Chi-Chi righted herself on Kakarot's back.

Wearing the same smirk on his back she jumped from him her foot catching one of the Wei Monk's with the added momentum across the neck. His head twisted and turned in an awkward manner before slumping to the ground as Kakarot's fist caught one irregular alien through the side.

The saiyan jumped backwards dodging one golem's fist as his wife caught both of his legs spinning him around so that their directions flipped she swung him downwards, both of his fists going into a double axe handle blow and crushed another alien.

His body fell to the floor as Kakarot hand planted with Chi-Chi still holding onto his legs. Snapping her forwards so that her foot caught two more, one hit by her boot in the stomach as his body crashed into another. Chi-Chi pirouetted on his stomach before dropping her fist squarely into the other's neck to deliver a satisfying crunch to his bones.

A golem and monk quickly lunged for Chi-Chi, a spear heading for her stomach and a heavy fist for her head. But knocked to the side as Kakarot surged forwards, knocking the golem into the smaller monk. His hand extending to Chi-Chi who was dragged around her knee crashing into the Golem's back as she in turn swung her saiyan with arm allowing him to snag his tail around the Monk's throat.

Chi-Chi grabbed at the Golem's head and yanked it to the side where the other man caught in Kakarot's vice like tail did not allow him to move.

The warrior monk's skull was caved in as the Golem's head was driven into the ground before being heel stomped by Kakarot. Bouncing the head clean from the torso it hung in the air for a brief moment before Chi-Chi did a bicycle style kick sending the heavy projectile like a missile into another of the revolutionaries.

Where there was once many now stood only four.

"Unbelievable! Can you see the carnage, the destruction! It about brings a tear to my eye ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer cried through all of the falling smoke.

"Kakarot and Chi-Chi!" The crowd repeated over and over as the pair stood there all but victorious. The final Monk and wayward alien both struggled to keep their composure and dignity in their position as the crowd all but cried for their deaths. Because they wanted to stand up against tyranny, against oppression.

"Tell me…" The Monk said holding his shoulder. "What do you two fight for?"

Snorting the saiyan all but rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, you'll be dead so why bother knowing."

"You have the potential to do some good in this universe but you would live under such an oppressive system instead of doing what is right and fighting for change, not wasting your gift and lives here!" His arm gesturing to the arena.

Chi-Chi laughed slightly. "What makes you think we have a choice?" She pulled down the side of her black spandex exposing a small circular disc in her neck. "Besides I do have someone to fight for." Lowering her shirt she moved back into a fighting posture.

The other alien scoffed. "For another murderer, another savage saiyan. What do you see in him…"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Whoever said she needed to fight for me?" His pose a mirror of his wife.

"Then wh-" The monk didn't get to finish as Kakarot caught him with a fist in the stomach and Chi-Chi drilled the other in the hip with her knee. The two final revolutionaries crashed to the floor in a heap as their heads connected together.

Jumping atop her husband's shoulder her arms raised high in celebration, Kakarot's arm holding her overtop her knees as the other raised a closed fist up to the air. The cheers and crowd filled jubilation at their appearance was another round of celebration as the two floated around the edges of the crowd.

Keeping the public favor was always a high point, it was why their shows were violent but also entertaining. They enjoyed their lives, and more importantly…

[***]

The door to their private room was all but thrown open as Chi-Chi rushed inside, her armor still on as she came running to the bedroom. Her body stopping down as she heard the crying, "Shh shh, there's no reason to cry my little baby." Chi-Chi's voice turned soft and gentle as her arms reached down and scooped up a small five month old baby boy. Turning her head back towards her husband who was still in the other room she called out. "Get his bottle and a fresh diaper," Before turning back to her son. "Yes we're hungry and a little smelly, don't worry mommy did her best to come back for you."

Nuzzling his cheek with her nose she dulled his tears as his small fingers wrapped around one of her own. "Yes I know sweetie." She cooed softly rocking him in her arms her eyes flicking towards the door as Kakarot appeared with both of the items.

"Here you go dear." Kakarot said with a smile as he watched her set him down on the small changing bed. Bottle quickly going to his son's mouth which calmed him further as Chi-Chi in no less than ten seconds had stripped away her son's dirty diaper, wiped, powdered, and replaced it with a new one.

Pulling him back up into her arms, still letting him drink from his bottle Chi-Chi had discarded her armor and now sat on the edge of their king sized bed. Kakarot coming to join her wearing the same black spandex underarmour as he brought an arm around her. "I don't like leaving him here alone…" Chi-Chi said heavily as she looked down at her baby.

"I know," he said kissing her temple. "I know. I don't like it either, but I don't trust anyone with him…" his fingers softly rubbing her shoulders.

"Gohan is still so young. How can they keep doing this to us? They promised that-" Kakarot put a finger to her lips stopping her before she got to excited or loud.

"Believe me I am thinking the same thing, but we only have another half a year then we're done. We'll have enough money to go retire on a nice small world with our son and have a real family." Kakarot comforted, doing his best to reassure Chi-Chi of their future. They had originally done this for themselves, then for each other, and now it was for their son.

Chi-Chi sighed as she let her head fall into Kakarot's chest. "I just want our son to grow up happy, he doesn't need to be a fighter… he could be a great scholar or even a doctor." Chi-Chi confessed as Kakarot rested his chin atop her head.

"It's alright, we'll get through this. We could always buy one of those new capsule nanny bots in the meantime."

Chi-Chi didn't say anything as she pulled away Gohan's empty bottle and let him rest across both of their laps. His brown tail laying across her knees as his father's gently ran along his face lulling him back to sleep.

Kakarot kissed her head, "We're a great team Chi-Chi we can do this. There's nothing we can't do when we're together." He smiled as Chi-Chi closed her eyes and interlaced her fingers with the arm around her. They were more than just a tag team pair of gladiators, but partners in life and love.

Family, is what they were and it was worth more than anything to both of them.

**A/N: Hope I did her pictures justice**

**R &R**


End file.
